Jake  O mediador
by Miss Reh
Summary: Jake seria como qualquer outro cara normal, porém um detalhe faz dele um cara especial: ele é um mediador! E que acaba conhecendo uma garota que vai mudar sua vida, mas será que pra melhor?


**Jake, o mediador**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá pessoas =)**

**esta é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem. ****Quis fazer uma história em que o Jake é um mediador, um pouco diferente da história da Suze X Jesse. Bom, tá aí...**

**Bjuss**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - O Começo<strong>

Cara, eu não podia acreditar.

Me recusava a acreditar.

Isto não podia estar acontecendo...

Era mais um dia de sol e céu azul em Carmel. Um dia lindo e maravilhoso.

Isso seria o que qualquer um diria.

Eu disse qualquer um.

Menos eu.

Tudo porque enquanto a galera aproveitava pra pegar aquela onda irada, sair com alguma gata, ou simplesmente se divertir por aí com os amigos, cá estava eu. Lindo, loiro e gostoso (haha) tendo que lidar com meus "pequenos" problemas, quer dizer, agora era uma "pequena garota problema".

Tudo começou no fim de semana passado, quando estávamos começando a arrumar a nova casa que Helen e meu pai compraram para que todos pudessem ter seu próprio espaço. Helen estava pirando com a vinda da filha, Susannah, que estava passando um tempo com a avó em Nova York e que em poucos dias estaria chegando a Carmel.

Suze me pareceu ser como qualquer outra adolescente, a não ser pelo fato que faz parte de uma gangue. Sim, uma gangue, dá pra acreditar? Tá certo que ela não confirmou isso nem nada, mas no dia do casamento de nossos pais eu a peguei fumando um cigarro. Ah, e também tem aquela coisa da jaqueta de motoqueiro e as confusões em que ela se meteu em Nova York (pra desespero de sua mãe), tipo, isso tá na cara que é coisa de gangues!

Bom mas voltando ao assunto, era o primeiro dia que iríamos arrumar a casa depois da reforma feita pelo meu pai, e quando eu entrei no quarto que seria meu...

Lá estava ela. Pequenininha, com os cabelos longos e negros e olhos igualmente escuros e penetrantes. O tipo de garota que qualquer garoto se mataria pra ter em seu quarto, porque, sim, ela era linda, e poderia ser como qualquer garota normal, a não ser pelo fato de que havia um certo brilho ao seu redor, bem sutil, parecendo uma aura. Indicação de que ela era uma fantasma.

Você a essa altura deve estar achando que sou um maluco ou que todos esses anos tomando sol nas praias de Carmel tenham afetado meu cérebro, mas eu realmente posso ver fantasmas. Afinal de contas, sou um mediador!

Assim que a pequena fantasma percebeu meu olhar e viu que eu a estava encarando, arregalou os olhos e disse:

- Santo Deus! Vo-você p-pode me v-ver?

_Dãããã ,Claro sua bobinha!_ Era o que estava pensando, mas disse:

- Uhum, na verdade temos que conversar - mas ela fingiu me ignorar e continuou falando:

- AI. MEU. DEUS. - como se a frase tivesse mais palavras do que tem, - uau, digo, nossa. É a primeira vez que alguém me vê depois que... - e ela foi baixando a voz e a cara de excitação de alguns segundos atrás foi substituída por uma leve tristeza. Um olhar que deixaria qualquer cara com vontade de pegá-la no colo e confortá-la com palavras de carinho. Mas como eu disse antes, eu não sou um cara comum.

- Olha gata, sei que você deve estar chocada com tudo isso, mas você vai ter que sair daqui.

- Vou ter que sair daqui? – ela repetiu com um tom um pouco mais alto, deixando claro que já estava recuperada do choque inicial – Como assim vou ter que sair?

- Ei! Calma lá! Acontece que minha família agora mora aqui, e eu não pretendo morar no mesmo lugar que uma, uma...

- Uma morta? - ela completou asperamente.

- Na verdade eu não ia dizer bem isso. – falei meio sem jeito.

- Ah não? E o que era então?

- Err, bom, é que – passei as mãos nos cabelos meio nervoso com a situação – você é uma GAROTA, e uma garota muito linda, - ouvindo isso ela relaxou seu rosto e enrubesceu um pouco – sabe como é, seria difícil dormir aqui sabendo que você tá por perto. É de deixar qualquer cara nervoso.

A pequena fantasma não disse nada. Mas me parece que os cantos de sua boca haviam se curvado um pouco para cima, o que não pude ver melhor porque ela estava com a cabeça abaixada.

- Olha, eu sou um mediador. Ajudo as almas que ficaram presas neste mundo por alguma razão a seguirem seu caminho. Eu posso te ajudar a – não pude terminar a frase porque novamente ela ficou enfurecida e veio pra cima de mim dizendo:

- EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA! Você não vai me expulsar daqui, eu tenho muito mais direito de ficar aqui do que você! Só porque você é um POUCO bonitinho acha que vou fazer suas vontades? Pois fique sabendo que EU não sou como essas garotas atuais que se atiram nos pés de caras como você e fazem tudo que eles querem, e além do mais – dessa vez foi minha vez de interrompê-la, poxa, ela tava falando sem parar e ainda por cima com o dedo apontado na minha cara!

- Gata, não vem com esse dedo na minha cara não! - Falei irritado segurando seu dedo indicador com força (oras, eu odeio quando alguém aponta o dedo na minha cara!)

Daí ela me olhou muito mais chocada do que a primeira vez. Eu poderia até dizer que ela viu um fantasma (ok, ok, sei que foi uma piadinha sem graça).

- Meu deus! Você pode me tocar?

Ah sim. Um outro detalhezinho que esqueci de mencionar.

Logo seu rosto voltou a ficar sereno, ela olhou bem nos meus olhos e tocou meu rosto com seus dedos macios da mão que estava livre. Nem tinha reparado que ainda estava com a minha mão segurando seu dedo. E por um instante me esqueci de tudo ao sentir seu toque macio.

- Lenna.

-Hãã? – consegui dizer saindo do transe que eu estava por causa da sensação que ela me passava.

- Me chamo Lenna. E você?

-Jake! Vem ajudar a mover a estante da sala! – nem precisei responder pra ela, já que meu pai me chamava lá de baixo.

- Já vou! – gritei em direção ao corredor, e quando eu me virei para falar com ela, ela tinha simplesmente sumido. E meu coração ainda batia rápido e eu ainda podia sentir a sensação dos dedos dela no meu rosto. Ai, ai, ai, isso não era nada bom. Nada mesmo.


End file.
